For Closure's Sake
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: He was exhausted, his back hurt, his stomach huge, ankles swollen, and his boyfriend had really pissed him off last night. Continuation of Regretting the Future. Collie mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall! This would be set in the same universe but after "Regretting the Future". It really would make more sense if you read that first, but ignored the very end. But whatever. So, I'm guessing this isn't the end of this verse so I should really come up with a name for it. :( (deflate).  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it! **

For Closure's Sake

Months ago, when Oliver found out Clark was pregnant, he forbade him from participating in any Justice League missions. Normally, Clark would have protested to being forbidden from anything, in this case he had to agree, He wouldn't have been much good to the team anyway. The pregnancy had weakened his powers considerably. Besides that, he was so exhausted these days; he hardly had enough energy to fall into bed at night, let alone spread justice across the land.

Unwilling to be completely left out, Oliver and Clark had eventually reached a compromise. Clark could sit in on the League meetings to offer advice and suggestions, but that was about it. All the action was left up to A.C., Victor, and Ollie. Clark was left home to wait, and to feel impatiently useless.

As it was, Clark sat silently beside Oliver at the round oak table in a back room of their apartment while Victor shared what information he had.

"A secret lab in Florida is working on a serum that will allow people to read thoughts. Three testers have died already."

"I take it they haven't perfected the antidote," Oliver quipped, leaning forward in his chair and bracing his elbows on the table.

Victor shook his head. "Apparently not. And we haven't been able to find out who is heading the operation."

A.C. sneered. "I think we all have a pretty good idea of who is behind it."

"Yeah," Victor agreed. "I say we look no farther than our local bald Hitler."

Clark looked on as Oliver nodded his agreement and frowned.

"I disagree," Clark voiced before he realized he was going to.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to him in question.

Victor spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions."

Oliver scoffed. "It's hardly a jump."

"We should at least research first and give him the benefit of the doubt," Clark defended.

"What doubt?" the other man ranted. "Look at the man's track record! There is no _doubt_ in my mind he's behind this."

Burning irritation scratched its way up from Clark's chest. "You don't know that!"

Oliver was surprised by Clark's outburst. "I know that you-" he seemed to think better of it. He studied Clark through narrowed eyes. "I'm through discussing this with you." With that, he promptly turned back to Victor and A.C. and began assigning tasks. The two listened carefully, squirming uncomfortably in their chairs.

Hot tears filled Clark's eyes, hurt by Oliver's blatant dismissal. He wordlessly pushed away from the table and left the room.

Stalking down the wide hall, he stopped short when the baby gave a hard kick to his ribs.

"Calm down, baby boy," he whispered as he ran a hand across the expanse and strode purposely through their bedroom, pushing open the large glass doors and stepping out onto the spacious balcony, ignoring the chill. Rubbing absently at the ache in his back, Clark looked out over Lower Metropolis.

Small town boy at heart, Clark hadn't liked Metropolis when he first lived there with Lex. The bright lights and bustling crowds had intimidated him. He lived there now with Oliver out of necessity and convenience. Lex always promised to show him the desirability of the city, but was never around long enough to do so.

Clark sighed. He had been so sure Lex would make him happy. But when he thought back to that long, miserable year, all he felt was loneliness and rejection, and a deep-running hurt that still stung at times.

The empty promises and endless nights in a cold bed had added up, slowly tearing away at Clark's wounded heart until finally, he was so empty and devoid of emotion that leaving hadn't seemed so bad. There had been nothing left for him there- not love, not marriage, not even friendship.

Clark didn't turn when he heard Oliver step beside him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You want to tell me what this is all about, Clark?"

He was immediately on the defense. "Why does it have to be _about_ something? Why can't it just be that I want us to do a thorough job?"

Oliver didn't buy that for a second. "Please Clark, don't insult my intelligence. I know what this is about."

"Then please," Clark said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Enlighten me."

"It's that night in the barn isn't it- what Lex said?" He looked around and ran a hand up his arm. "Can we please go inside; it's freezing out here?"

Clark turned and walked back into their bedroom, flicking on a light switch. "He said he was sorry, Oliver," he said over his shoulder.

Oliver followed closely behind. "Sorry about what, though?" Clark turned to face him and Oliver forged on. "Sorry for the way he treated you or sorry that he lost you to me and can't use you as his sex puppet anymore?"

Clenching his jaw and trying to rein in on his anger, Clark spoke softly. "I know you think little of Lex, but I thought you would think better of me. I wasn't his sex puppet; I was his husband."

Oliver threw his hands up in exasperation. "He treated you like a wet food stamp! You weren't his husband; you were his assbuddy! That's all you were good for to him!"

An old dull ache bloomed from deep within Clark's chest, causing his eyes to well and his bottom lip to tremble. He pivoted on his heel and wordlessly climbed into bed and turned on his side, away from Oliver's half.

For a long while, the only sound in the room was Clark's loud sniffles. Eventually, he felt the bed dip and one of Oliver's hands on his hip. He leaned in close to Clark's ear.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you."

Clark gave one final sniff. He wanted to shove Oliver's hand away. He wanted to yell and scream hurtful things so that the other man would know what it felt like. Most of all, he wanted to make the pain go away. But he was just so tired- too tired to deal with it all right then. Already, he felt his eyelids droop and he let out a long sigh as he slipped into a troubled sleep.

oOo

The morning was tense and strained.

Oliver tried to act as if nothing had happened. He wanted to smile and kiss and Clark ignored him as best he could. He stared unseeingly at the morning paper while Oliver had coffee and a bagel and Clark found he was still too upset to eat. More than anything, he wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep for a week or two. He was exhausted, his back hurt, his stomach huge, ankles swollen, and his boyfriend had really pissed him off last night.

The absolute last thing he wanted to do was drag himself to work. But he had a deadline, and the story wasn't going to write itself. It was times like these Clark really missed his coffee.

After dodging Oliver's attempts at a goodbye kiss, Clark sluggishly showered and dressed. He was reduced to actually driving to work these days- something Chloe teased him about daily. That day, she caught on immediately to his ill mood. Once they caught a free moment, she cornered him.

"Alright, Mr. Sunshine, why don't you tell me what happened?"

He considered telling her that nothing was wrong and everything was fine, but Chloe knew him better than that, and he really did want to talk to someone about it.

"Oliver and I had an argument."

This seemed to surprise her. "What, you two?"

Clark huffed impatiently. "Yes, Chloe, don't all couples?"

She chuckled. "Okay, okay, don't get your hormones in a twist. What was it about?" she asked, perching herself on his desk.

Clark sighed. He didn't want to say it, because actually admitting what the argument was about wouldn't make it any more believable.

"Lex," he mumbled and slid lower in his seat.

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh hell, you'd better tell me everything."

Clark told her the whole story and felt renewed anger bubble up through his chest. Oliver had been completely irrational and out of line last night. There was no reason for him to go as far as he did. He had hurt Clark and Clark was still upset.

At his conclusion, Chloe drew her e brows together. "Well, Clark, actually, it sounds like you overreacted just a little."

He was incredulous. "What are you talking about; he was out of line."

"Yes, maybe so, but ask yourself- why are you arguing Lex Luthor's case about anything?" At Clark's silence and his inability to meet her gaze, Chloe's mouth dropped open a little. "Don't tell me you actually believed him!"

"Chloe!"

"Clark!" she mimicked his protest. "Please tell me you didn't take his apology seriously. You know Lex better than anyone; when has he ever apologized about anything and meant it?"

Clark bit his lip and swiveled away from her in his chair. "I don't know, Chloe. But you weren't there, you didn't see," he rationalized. "There was just something in his eye. I _know_ he meant it."

Chloe came around to face him and looked him in the eye. "Oliver loves you, Clark. And Lex hurt you. In a little less than four months, you and Oliver are going to have a beautiful baby boy, and so I hope, for all three of your sakes, that you can keep Lex safely in your past." She kissed his cheek and straightened. "I have to run. Be wise, Kent."

Clark stared after her listlessly. He knew she was right. He should forget about Lex. The man had broken his heart and then stomped on it before tossing it down the garbage disposal. Not once, since they began their marriage until that night at the barn, had Lex ever apologized about anything he had done to Clark. And given his track record, there was absolutely no reason to believe him. But there was something nagging at Clark- something in Lex's eyes- something that told him the man was sincere.

_And what if he is?_ His mind rationalized. _What does that have to do with you? And why were you defending him to Oliver?_

Now that he had time to think over things, and talk to Chloe, Clark did think he had been slightly overly dramatic. He knew part of it was hormones and the other part was that irrational half of his brain telling him that he was right.

oOo

That night, things went a lot smoother. Oliver treaded lightly and Clark was a lot more amiable. They had a quiet dinner while they told the other of their day. They strayed away from topics such as the secret lab, Lex Luthor, or anything remotely controversial. Frankly, Clark was just too tired to deal with any of that.

Later that evening, they lay cuddled on their large bed, Oliver's hand roaming affectionately over Clark's belly as the baby kicked. After a while, Oliver glanced over at him. "Listen, Clark, we should probably talk abou-"

"Please, Ollie," Clark pleaded, burying his head into Oliver's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about Lex tonight."

And really, he didn't. He had made a decision earlier that day. Tomorrow, he would go to the source of all the questions.

oOo

Ironically enough, since the divorce Lex only frequented his Metropolis apartment when it was necessary for business. So, Clark found himself back in Smallville the next morning, at the Luthor Mansion. After he was admitted entrance, he couldn't help but feel the nostalgia of the place and all the fond memories it held, as well as the not so fond. He ran his hand along a cherry wood end table in the hallway leading to Lex's office.

Lex stood at one of his wide bookcases, obviously scanning for a particular volume. He turned when Clark entered and offered and small tentative smile. Clark returned it in the same manner.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise," Lex said smoothly as he strode forward.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is. Lex, I need to talk to you."

Lex motioned for Clark to take a seat while he leaned against the arm of one of the plush leather seats and waited. Clark hesitated, he knew he would feel less vulnerable if he remained standing, but already, a dull throb was beginning in his lower back so he took the offer.

"I'll get right to the point, what do you know about a serum that will allow people to read thoughts?" Clark observed Lex's shoulders drop a bit and something nameless flash in his eyes. But it was gone before he could analyze it and Lex was back to his smooth façade.

"Well, Clark, it sounds like an interesting idea but I can't really tell you anything about it."

"Lex, people have died."

Lex looked longingly over at the liquor cabinet then back to Clark. "You know, it's a bit bold of you to come here accusing me of things, but then again, nothing you haven't done in the past."

Clark blew out an exasperated breath and leaned forward. "I'm trying to help you, Lex. But I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you know anything about this new drug?"

Lex stood to stand by the window. "I wonder, what does Oliver think of you "helping me"?"

Heaving an unsettled sigh, Clark slowly made his way to his feet, sick of the mixed signals, and faced Lex with accusing eyes. "I really thought you were sincere that night in the barn, Lex. But I can see by your usual avoidance tactics that nothing has really changed."

"Actually, a lot has changed," he snapped. Lex took a calming breath before stepping close and staring Clark in the eye. "This mind-reading stuff you're talking about, I'm not behind it, honestly. But, I'm sure the Luthor name probably has a stamp on it; you should really ask my father."

"Yes," both men, shocked spun around to find Lionel Luthor leering at them from the doorway. "You should really ask me."

Disappointed in himself for not having heard Lionel's arrival, Clark glared a t the older man as he entered. "So you're the one behind this-not surprising."

"No, I'd imagine not. But I must say it's almost romantic how you were so sure Lex wasn't responsible, I'm inclined to ask why."

"Just a hunch. I'm glad to see I was right."

Lionel's smirk held little mirth. "Yes, yes, Mr. Kent, right indeed. But I must tell you, it wouldn't be wise to attempt to foil my research into this serum. It could prove quite useful."

Ignoring the dangerous glint in the older man's eyes, Clark stood his ground. "People have died, and if you continue, more will. You don't even have the antidote!"

Eyebrows raised, Lionel leaned forward. "Don't I? Who's to say?"

At that, Clark was speechless. If Lionel had the antidote all along, then innocent people were dying for no reason.

Lex stood silently, trying to take to it all in.

"But, why," Clark asked still confused.

Lionel chuckled as he approached so slowly and smoothly, Clark hardly registered his movements. "Oh, Clark, I don't know why you're so surprised. You should know by now that I am ruthless to the very core."

Clark stiffened. Lionel was up to something, he could tell. He wore his normal attire of a dark suit with a long black, trench-like coat over it, but Clark wanted desperately to scan him. However, that would sap what energy he did have, and he couldn't afford that.

For Clark, the next events occurred in slow motion, but he was unable to stop them. From his innermost pocket, Lionel suddenly brandished a large syringe. Inside, bright green liquid swirled and gurgled. Lionel's arm swooped down in one swift stroke.

"Noo!!"

Clark was unsure of whether it was him or Lex screaming before the needle jammed straight through his side. Almost immediately, the room began to spin and dance and it wasn't long before the floor was tilting up towards him and everything went black.

oOo

When Clark awoke, it was in his own bedroom in Metropolis. He had no recollection of how he got there. His last memory of the day was asking Lex about the lab , and then he woke up in bed. It made no sense.

Slowly sitting up, the room spun and nausea bubbled up from his stomach, intensified by the way the baby squirmed and moved. He took deep breaths, but eventually was forced to stumble into the bathroom. Dropping to his knees, Clark barely had time to breathe between the violent heaving. Afterwards, he collapsed exhaustedly onto the cool tile floor.

**On to part two!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell did you just do?" Lex's eyes were wide and anxious as he stared at his father who looked as if he wanted to give himself a huge pat on the back.

"I thought it was a bit obvious."

Lex huffed impatiently, suppressing the urge to curl his hands into fists. "But, why?"

"Well, I've got to give my project some test runs, haven't I?" He said as it if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"People have died already; you'll have Clark and his baby's blood on your hands. How do you plan to cover your a ss?"

"Oh it's been covered. You see, Clark won't actually remember being injected. He may not even remember being here. And besides, this may take a day or two to take affect. It seemed t vary with the others."

Lex sank into the closest chair and desperately tried to take it all in. His father was working on a project-something that seemed extremely dangerous. And he'd injected the product into Clark. _But why Clark,_ he wondered, _it makes no sense._

He frowned up at his father. "Why Clark, though? What do you stand to gain with him reading other's thoughts?"

Lionel appeared confused, and then be broke into a hard, brittle laughter. "Oh, Lex, it seems you have your facts crossed." At Lex's bewilderment, he continued. "It doesn't allow Clark to read other people's minds; it makes it possible for us to read his- finally crack the mystery that is Clark Kent."

Lex sat back in his chair will everything came together in his mind. His father had always harbored a deep curiosity for the blushing farm boy who had pulled Lex from his watery grave. Admittedly, it was something Lex and Lionel once shared. But as Lex told Clark earlier, things had changed. And he had learned the truth about Clark long enough ago to know that it was something he never wanted his father to know. Ever since that balmy day a week before he'd asked Clark to marry him, he'd known he had to protect that secret from everyone…at all costs…forever.

But to do that, he needed information.

"What's your plan, Dad, because this seems a bit sloppy to me. Clark isn't here, and when the injection does begin to take effect, you won't be there to witness it."

Lionel scoffed indignantly. "Give me a bit more credit than that, Lex. Clark already suspected one of us; he'll come here for answers."

"You're leaving a lot up to chance."

"Clark is as predictable as they come. And if he doesn't come to us, I have no problem going to him."

Lex was silent for a few moments before another thought popped into his mind- one that had his heart pounding with fear. He managed to school his features, but with a sinking heart, he asked, "What's the serum's main ingredient?"

Lionel grinned with pride. "Meteor rocks, of course."

oOo

When Oliver arrived home, he knew instantly that something was amiss. The apartment was eerily quiet and there didn't seem to be any lights on. Walking in the direction of their bedroom, he could see that their bathroom light was on. Pushing open the door, Oliver gasped.

"Clark!" He ran to the other man's side. Clark was lying on his side next to the tub. He was deathly pale, eyes closed.

Heart thudding, Oliver brushed the hair off of Clark's forehead. "Clark, please!"

Much to his relief, Clark actually began to come around. He moaned and blinked a few times before finally focusing on Oliver's face.

"Clark, what happened?"

"I-I don't know." His voice was soft and weak.

Oliver swallowed and took Clark's hand. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Clark moaned again and his head lolled to the side a little before he focused again. "Waking up sick."

_Waking up? This morning?_ Oliver frowned. "How do you feel now, Clark?"

"Bad," he mumbled, eyes squeezed tight.

Licking his lips, Oliver nodded. "Okay, we need to get you back to bed."

Sticking his hands under Clark's arms, he hefted the man to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist when Clark's knees began to buckle. The going was exceedingly slow- mostly because Clark kept stopping to grab sturdy objects. He would squeeze his eyes closed and Oliver assumed he was feeling dizzy.

"Has this been happening often?"

Clark slowly shook his head and then winced. "No, it's like I've been around kryptonite, or something."

Oliver tightened his hold on Clark's waist. "But you haven't, have you?"

Brows puckered, Clark looked as if he were struggling to remember. "I don't know. I can't rem-" He groaned and bent at the waist, clutching his stomach.

"Clark, baby, what is it?" Oliver held him up when he almost pitched forward.

Clark looked up at him, his eyes wide with pain, body trembling. "Something's wrong," he managed before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp in Oliver's arms.

oOo

Clark had been out for a few hours and Oliver was frantic. He'd contacted Senator and Martha Kent and they were both on their way. Oliver was really just at his wits end. He didn't know where Clark had been today, what he'd done, who he had been with and he didn't know where to start.

He bit his lip and watched Clark's pale, supine form. His round belly stuck up in the air and a wave of bitter helplessness washed over Oliver. He couldn't even take Clark to the hospital because he didn't know if this sudden illness had anything to do with his origins or not.

When the doorbell rang, Oliver was close to pulling at his hair in frustration. Martha Kent took one look at Oliver's face and hers visibly paled. He led them back to the bedroom where Clark lay.

"Oh God," she breathed and sat at her son's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair while Jonathan Kent sat down on the other side of his son. "When I came home, he was lying on the bathroom floor. He said he felt sick like he was around Kryptonite. And then he started having pains in his stomach and passed out."

The deep lines in Jonathan's forehead deepened. "Kryptonite? Was he exposed to any?"

"I just don't know. None of the staff were on duty and I can't get a hold of our driver so I don't know what Clark did today. But Clark said the last thing he remembered was waking up feeling sick."

"But even if he was exposed, he wouldn't still be this sick after he got away from it," Martha interjected. "The Kryptonite must be in the apartment."

Oliver recoiled. "There's no way."

Jonathan turned to him. "My son is lying in this bed unconscious and _something_ caused it, so don't you tell me there's no way."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell. He frowned, not expecting anyone. After exchanging, uncertain glances with the Kents, he went to answer it, Jonathan trailing him and Martha staying with Clark.

The absolute last person Oliver expected to see on the other side of his door was Lex Luthor. But he stood there rumpled and anxious.

"Oliver! Is Clark here?"

"Why?"

Lex shook his head. "We don't have time for that. Is Clark okay?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he stared at Lex's eyes- wide and fearful. Lex knew something. Without thinking, he took a hold of the man's lapel and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to him," he shouted.

He could feel Jonathan's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away. "Oliver, stop. He may be able to help us." His tone left no room for argument and Oliver reluctantly released the glaring man. Jonathan spoke to Lex. "What do you know?"

Taking a deep breath, Lex launched into his story. "Clark came to the mansion today. He was asking me something about a serum that allows people to read thoughts. I told I had nothing to do with it. Then my father showed up and admitted that he was actually the one behind the whole project. The next thing I knew, he had injected Clark with it."

Mind whirling, Oliver tried desperately to take this all in, knowing that Clark's life depended on it. He focused again when he noticed Lex was still speaking.

"My father made that serum out of meteor rocks." He looked from Oliver to Jonathan. "He injected Clark with Kryptonite."

Jonathan leaned against the nearest wall and ran a hand over his face. "My God."

"Wait, wait." Oliver held out his hands. "Every other time Clark was around Kryptonite, all he had to do was get away from it and he was fine. What the hell are we supposed to do if the Kryptonite is _in_ him?"

Lex sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Oliver snapped and advanced on him. "Clark could die! Our baby could die! Your sick, twisted family did this! You damn well better know how to fix it!"

"Jonathan!" Martha's fearful cry reached all three men and they ran in the direction of it, all fearing the worst. What they found shocked them all.

Clark still lay motionless and white on the bed, but now his cheeks were slightly flushed and the hair flopping on his forehead was damp. Tiny beads of perspiration, tinged a pale green dotted his forehead and rolled down his face.

"He has a fever." Lex laid a hand on Clark's forehead. Examining the slick green sweat on his fingers, "I'll be damned," he breathed. "He's going to sweat it out."

oOo

Clark was so hot. And he was so tired. His head hurt and his stomach hurt and…and-God, he was on fire!

He moaned and kicked, trying to get from under the offensive flame-consumed blanket. A hand held down his shoulder and he tried to fight against, but found he was too weak.

"Shh, Clark, baby, it's okay, shh." That voice was so familiar.

"Oll…?"

"Yeah, babe, it's me. But I need you to calm down and rest so you can get better, okay?" The hand on his shoulder then moved to cup his cheek.

Clark shivered, now clinging to the blanket's warmth. He was cold now. But the hand on his face and the one rubbing slow, soothing circles low on his belly was warm.

He wanted desperately to open his eyes and get a glimpse at Oliver's face, but he was just too tired. Already he could feel himself being pulled under again.

oOo

Lex watched Clark moan and tousle in the bed from the doorway. The sheets were stained green, as were his clothes. Oliver was constantly mopping his brow but it was never long before more tiny green beads popped up and rolled down his face.

It had been almost forty-eight hours since Clark had fallen ill and the tension in the apartment was thick and palpable. Jonathan and Martha had taken to sitting quietly in the corner of the bedroom holding hands or pacing in the living room. Oliver was never more than a few steps away from Clark. Whenever anyone suggested he rest or eat, he would toss them an exhausted glare before his eyes snapped back to Clark and he tightened his grip on the pale, limp hand.

No one really allowed Lex to be in the room with Clark alone. He didn't blame them, but he didn't understand why. Hadn't he proved where his loyalties lay by coming there to help? Lex wanted to help shut down his father's project, but when he said as much to Oliver, he had only grunted, never taking his eyes from Clark.

oOo

His head felt heavy and his mouth full of cotton. His body was disgustingly sticky and wet. He had to blink a few times to get rid of the gritty, sleepy feeling from his eyes. Pale morning light streamed in through the curtains, casting a dull gray light on the room. Glancing down at the pressure on his arm, Clark smiled softly. Oliver was sound asleep in a chair beside the bed, his forehead resting against Clark's arm.

"Ollie?" Even to his own ears, his voice was weak and hoarse.

The blonde man moaned and blinked lazily, his eyes finally landing on Clark's face before he smiled brightly and moved to collect Clark in a tight embrace. "Oh God, Clark, you don't know how scared I was!" He pulled back to look Clark over. "How do you feel?"

Clark assessed himself. He felt oddly drained and bit nauseous. His stomach was still big and round. "I'm okay." He frowned down at the bed dressings. Weird, they were green. But his head was too muddled to even wonder about it. "I really would like a shower right now."

Oliver grinned. "Yeah, I bet you do, but why don't you take it easy for a little while and we'll see how things go."

"Oliver, what happened?"

He sighed. "Lionel Luthor." He continued when Clark gave him a confused look. "Apparently, you went to the mansion to question Lex about that secret lab. While you were there, Lionel took it upon himself to inject you with some of that thought serum. It was made with Kryptonite. By the time I came home, you were in pretty bad shape. You've been unconscious since then and that was three days ago."

Clark sat back, mind whirling. His hand went down to his stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

Oliver's hand covered his. "I don't know." His eyes were filled with apprehension.

Clark swallowed hard and bit his lip. He looked down at his stomach, straining in concentration. It took longer than normal, but eventually he was able to travel through the layers and see his baby. Everything looked fine. He appeared to be asleep, curled in a tight ball and sucking contentedly on his thumb. Clark breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the pillows.

"He's okay," he breathed. He watched as Oliver's shoulders seemed to sag with relief. He dropped a quick kiss to Clark's belly, and then to his forehead.

"I love you so much," he whispered into the dark damp locks.

oOo

A few hours later, when it seemed as if Clark and the baby would be fine, Jonathan and Martha left to pack for a meeting in Topeka. Oliver had a few things at the office that desperately needed his attention that he had neglected for the past three days. After Clark's assurance that he would be fine, he left Clark, inadvertently, in the care of Lex Luthor.

After a shower, Clark was feeling much better. His head was clearer and he was a lot stronger on his feet so he decided to venture out to the living room. Lex was staring intently out of one of the large windows with a clear view of the busy streets of Metropolis. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't Clark approach until he spoke.

"You keep that up and you're going to burn a hole through the glass."

Lex spun around, surprised. "Clark! How are you feeling?" He rushed forward to help Clark unto the sofa.

"Lex, I'm fine."

The older man sighed. "Clark, I'm sorry."

"Wow. That's twice now, Lex. Working on a record, are we," Clark joked weakly.

"I'm serious, Clark. You could have died."

"But I didn't, Lex. I'm fine and I don't blame you."

"I blame myself." Lex's eyes said he meant it.

Clark slid over until they were sitting closer. "Well don't. It was Lionel, not you. You had no idea, okay."

Lex shook his head and seemed to stare off into the distance for a few moments. "It's not just that, Clark." He turned back to him. "It's last year- I treated you like crap."

Letting out a short, breathy laugh, Clark nodded. "Yeah, you did. It hurt like hell, too."

Lex's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It was just that living with my father after my mother died; I never really experienced a happy, loving relationship before you. I had no idea what I was doing. And when we got married, I was so sure you would see how bitter and twisted I was from it all and be disgusted. I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with that, so I pushed you away."

Instinctively, Clark grabbed his hand. "Thank you. I know it wasn't easy to tell me that, and it helps to understand why you did the things you did back then. But Lex, that's all in the past now. I'm happy and I hope you will be too."

It seemed like forever that Lex's grey eyes bore into his. He seemed to be searching Clark's expression, but at the same time battling a war within. Suddenly, he leaned in and before he knew it, Lex's lips were pressed firmly to his. The kiss was warm and familiar, but all it elicited from Clark was memories. And when they pulled apart, he sighed sadly.

"I-I just had to…" Lex bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry."

Clark chuckled. "You seem to be saying that an awful lot. And it's okay…what just happened. But you have to know, I love Oliver." He blushed. "I know this is awkward and cheesy but I hope we can be friends."

Lex gave a crooked smile. "Yeah, maybe." He glanced at his watch. "Look, I should be going. You'll be okay?"

At the door, Clark stopped him, feeling the need to express the way he was feeling. "Thanks, Lex, for…you know, everything."

Lex seemed to know what he meant. "Anytime. You know I'll always keep it secret."

oOo

Clark looked up from his laptop in the study and smiled when Oliver walked in. Clark hadn't seen him in almost two days and was a little disappointed when Oliver's kiss and usual "how are you feeling" were quick and distracted. He wondered if maybe the other man's mind was still on the mission. He and the League had been in Florida for the past two days bringing down Lionel's lab. That would explain why Oliver's brows were furrowed and his attitude preoccupied.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine," Oliver answered, but his eyes were guarded.

Clark frowned at him. "Then why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like your head is miles away right now."

Oliver sighed and sat down next to him. "Maybe it is."

Shutting his laptop, Clark turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I love you, you know." Oliver pressed his hand on the side of Clark's belly and smiled softly when the baby kicked at him.

Clark smiled. "Yeah, I might have guessed." He waited for Oliver to continue.

"I'm really sorry about that night," he shushed Clark when he opened his mouth to protest. "No, let me finish. I really feel bad about all that stuff I said. It's just…you just don't understand what it was like to have you defending Lex , of all people." His green gaze held Clark's. "I love you Clark, but have to know: is there anything going on with you and Lex?"

Clark sputtered and gaped at him. "What- how could you ask me something like that? Of course not, Ollie!" He grabbed Oliver's hand and held it tight. "I love you, okay? And I know it was a little confusing for me to be questioning Lex's guilt, but I did believe him that night in the barn. And I was right, wasn't I? And he was a big help when I got sick, wasn't he? I know how you feel about him, but he knows my secret, Ollie, he's always going to be apart of the picture. But as nothing more than a friend."

Oliver was silent for a while before he blew out a breath. "I guess I'm just going to have to accept that." He twined his fingers through Clark's. "And now that that's over, I do have something a bit more exciting to ask you." He took a deep breath. "It's pretty tacky and impromptu; I would rather have taken you out to a nice dinner or something, but you're answer to the first question was pretty important." He gave a small, nervous chuckle. "Okay, I know I'm rambling so I'll just ask: Clark, will you marry me?"

Clark just sat there. He knew his mouth was slightly opened, eyes wide, and he probably looked ridiculous. He should really give Oliver an answer- the one that was rolling around in his mind, _yes, yes, yes!_ But he just couldn't think straight, let alone form words.

"Clark?" Oliver was waiting and Clark looked up into those green eyes- wide with anxiety and fear- and snapped out of his speechlessness.

"Gosh, yes!" He launched himself into Oliver's arms.

Oliver was laughing and gasping from Clark's heavy weight. "Good, because I hate to tell you, but I think you're pregnant." He covered the hand Clark had resting on the round bump and they both smiled when the baby jumped and moved around, obviously giving them his blessing.

_Done._

**Well, there it is. Please give me feedback so I know what everyone thought.  
Also, this isn't the end of th verse so...want some drama? Have something in mind? Let me know. I'm open for suggestions!**


End file.
